Breaking Orbit
by Mistress Reigns
Summary: Tyson and Adrian have kept their affair under wraps to the best of their abilities. But when Adrian's impending main roster debut strains Tyson's nerves and causes him to make a fatal mistake, his relationship with The Man That Gravity Forgot and his wife will both be at risk for falling apart.
1. Marriage Beds

_**Marriage Beds**_

"Congratulations on winning _again,_ Neville." Tyler's tone is petulant and Tyson is pretending it doesn't annoy him that Prince Pretty is hovering this close to the two of them. Not that he has a direct problem with Breeze; it's more that awful attitude of his that makes Tyson hate him. "But kiss that belt goodbye because I'm going to strip you of it with one kick to the face."

Adrian half-smiles, incorrigible as ever, and cocks his head in a way that makes a handful of dark curls spill over one shoulder. Even though he shouldn't, Tyson has the urge to reach out and brush those curls back into place. "If you can chase me up onto the top rope before I land the Red Arrow, then I'll even hold still while you kick me in the face. I promise."

Tyler pouts and stomps away, muttering about "fucking British twats" while Tyson gives into the urge and tucks Adrian's hair back behind his ear. To the unknowingly onlookers around them, the move might not seem much of anything but the simple fact is, the two of them have been more than friends for far too long. Tyson is married and should, logically, be keeping his hands to himself—especially when the discovery of an affair has all the makings to ruin the career Adrian Neville is trying to build. But there's talk of Adrian moving to the main roster soon and Tyson has become careless in his upset. Not that he's jealous. He wants Adrian to succeed as much as if not more so than all of the other NXT wrestlers combined, but he doesn't want to lose Adrian in the process and he will. Even if he did once manage to draw attention from the crowd, those days are over and he will not be making a move to the main roster for a long, long time.

"He's something, isn't he?" Adrian asks, nodding in Tyler's direction and Tyson nods without turning to see where the blond has gone or what he is doing. He's already more than a bit annoyed that Tyler flirted with Adrian earlier even if it was just in good fun because as far as he knows, Tyler has his eyes set elsewhere and _flirt_ might as well be his middle name because he's natural that way. But still. _Still._ Tyson has every right to be annoyed. For the rest of the time Adrian is with them, Tyson is going to selfishly hoard him even if it tips off Natalya that the two of them are more than friends. He doesn't care anymore. Soon, he's going to be forced to let go of Adrian and as far as he's concerned, nothing about that is ever going to be fair.

The sudden quiet falling over them is a familiar one—there's a marked difference of years between them and they have very little in common beyond this little affair that has long since been brewing between them. Ironically, Tyson knows one day he will be laughing about the fact that Neville came up to him in the locker room to talk to him, impressed with his moves and wanting to just talk. How Tyson had thought it was all in good fun to hang out with one of the new guys and thought nothing of spending time with him until a few months ago when things changed for both of them. How they'd been the last two in the locker room, Tyson dragging because he nearly always does and Adrian dragging because Tyson thought the guy was just tired. Then Adrian had been pressed up against him, breath hot in his ear. _Come home with me._

"This bar is incredibly boring." It's the first thing Tyson has said since they arrived and he pushes his beer away, not interested in finishing it. Usually, he only drinks when Adrian is not around. _What does that say about me?_ "We should just get out of here. Celebrate elsewhere."

When Adrian stands, it's all smooth grace and flow and Tyson feels that familiar pang in his chest that he has to let this go sometime soon. Adrian will drop his title to someone else, probably Tyler, and then he'll be sent to the main roster. It's a scary and sobering thought. Scary in the sense that Adrian is leaving him and everyone else behind to move on to something bigger and better. Sobering in the sense that he has let this go on for far too long, clearly.

He pushes himself to his feet before he can let it get to him and heads for the door, Adrian falling in step beside him a breath of a moment later. If anyone notices them leaving the bar together, no one says anything about it and that is possibly the only thing Tyson has left. The fact no one is actually approaching them about what they are doing makes him think they've been careful.

As soon as they break through the crowd and leave the bar, though, Tyson stops being careful and catches Adrian's hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze as their fingers lace together in a familiar pattern. Adrian glances over at him and he's all pretty brown eyes and far too big ears and messy curls and just… He's perfect. If Tyson had met him before he'd met Natalya, he has no way to guarantee he still would have chosen her. Timing ruined everything for him and Adrian, and while he at least knows where the rest of his life will be spent, he has no idea what Adrian will do or who Adrian will be with once the two of them discontinue this tryst.

It's stupid how angry it makes him to think of Adrian with someone else. In someone else's arms. Kissing someone else, touching someone else. Being kissed and touched by someone else. But Tyson knew it was inevitable when they started this. He knew it was temporary and that the threat of them being caught was far too great for it to be anything but a fling between friends.

"Your place or mine?" Adrian asks, and Tyson mentally runs over that for a few minutes as they head for his car. As far as he knows, Natalya is staying the night with Charlotte; the two are good friends and always have been via their family's connection to each other. She won't be home tonight, then. No risk of her just walking in and discovering the two of them together.

"My place." _Because I want you on my sheets as much as I can have you before it's too late._

Adrian nods, smoothing his tongue over his lower lip and just that makes things low in Tyson's body tighten in response. Tighten and tremble. "Your place it is, then. I like your cats."

It's strange to say it, Tyson thinks, but now that he thinks it over, the cats do like Adrian nearly as much as he likes them. Weird how Tyson never noticed before now. Weird how he never cared, too. But Louis, especially, has a fondness for the Brit he brings to his marriage bed.

They take Tyson's car as they always do, and the ride there is eerily quiet except for the tires on the road and the cars before them and behind them. Nothing is said, but nothing needs to be said. Instead, when they're maybe five miles away, Adrian's hand lands on Tyson's thigh and squeezes, the intent crystal clear and sinking so deep into Tyson's core it truly terrifies him.

Once inside, Tyson doesn't hesitate. He picks Adrian up at the entranceway, hands sliding beneath his thighs and lifting until Adrian's strong, athletic legs wrap tightly around his waist. Their lips fuse together almost instantly, Adrian's fingers dragging through Tyson's short hair until they lock together behind his neck. It's fine because Tyson doesn't need to see to carry Adrian into his room and spill him onto the duvet that his wife picked out for their bedroom.

Then his hands are on Adrian's bare skin and Natalya leaves his mind as if she'd never been.

* * *

**_Whoa what. Adrian/Tyson? Actually this has been in the mental works for a long time now. Damn Total Divas for making me adore Tyson Kidd far more than I ever thought I would, but he's just such a sweet goofball and his smart mouth always made my day._**

**_So, this is part one of two of what I'm pretty sure is going to be a trilogy of two-shots for this lovely pairing._**

**_Also look for, like, sideline Viktor/Konnor and sideline Enzo/Colin because I have no shame at all._**


	2. Divorce Papers

_**Divorce Papers**_

Natalya is waiting for him when he gets home late one night, and he knows he's in trouble.

"You're home late." She purses her lips and he can't tell if she's angry or upset or just horribly disappointed in him. Right now, he doesn't care and he really hopes she doesn't ask him why his hair's wet. "I called your phone seven times. You're telling me you didn't get any of them?"

He shrugs, closing the door behind him. "Adrian and I were gaming. It was pretty loud in there."

It isn't true and at this point, he doesn't even care. Spending time with Adrian is important to him, and he has to make time to do it. Which, ostensibly, means losing time with Natalya. He's been banking on the idea that she might just get that he wants to spend time with his friends and leave him alone—he certainly leaves her alone when she's hanging out with the other bitches of _Total Divas_—but not this time. Well, at least it's the first time. He can probably talk her down.

But he doesn't want to. He wants to go to bed. When he's with Adrian, there's always a flurry of activity considering he spends a good deal of his time between Adrian's spread thighs. He's left marks on that pretty body so many times and he wonders how Adrian just passes them all off as in-ring injuries as opposed to something else. Maybe no one else wants to know the truth.

Not that he cares if other guys on the roster know. Quite a few of them probably already do, and if the sad glint in Zayn's eye is anything so go by on the few occasions they do make eye contact, then the Canadian highflier who gets _Olé_ chants like a fucking lucha knows the truth. Yet again, he doesn't care. Sami isn't going to turn on him and rat him out to his wife. Viktor and Konnor probably know since they fuck on a regular basis and so why wouldn't they notice another pair of guys doing it? Breeze probably knows. He doesn't even give a shit which guys know now.

"You spend a lot of time with Adrian. I know you guys are friends, but… It's a lot." Natalya bites her lip and he wonders if she knows. If she finally picked up on it or not.

"He's a good guy. Great performer. Fun person to hang out with. I like him." He shrugs it off and slides his jacket down his arms, hanging it up on the hook. "I like hanging out with him, you know? He isn't a conceited dick like half the roster and he's not creepy as fuck. He's just nice."

When he turns around, it's to the sight of something soaring at his face. On instinct alone, he catches it and realizes he's holding his wife's phone in his hands. What the fuck? She's throwing her phone at him now? Okay, maybe he should've taken a break between eating out Adrian's gorgeous ass and burying his dick in it to check his phone and reassure Natalya he isn't dead and maybe tell her he's going to be home late. But there's no reason to… Oh. He stops and stares at the screen, which is showing him a photo. Not a nice photo. Not one of the one thousand photos she has of him petting Louis or letting Louis use him as a pillow—seriously, what is it with her and taking pictures of him with the cat? But his eyes focus and his pulse starts thudding at a dangerous pace as he is confronted with a photo of himself. With a hand down Adrian's pants.

It's somewhere at the NXT arena, he can see that much, and he imagines it's one of the side hallways no one ever seems to use. They sneak into them on occasion, and he likes to get Adrian off there, jerking him off in his jeans just to hear his accent thicken in desperation as he tries to get that last little bit he needs to get in so Adrian will whisper his name as he comes.

_Oh fucking Jesus Christ in heaven._ Natalya has a picture of him on her phone. Cheating on her with his British competition and he wants to melt into the fucking floor and die. This can't be real. He's been so careful, watching the halls, making sure no one noticed but he can clearly see his mouth is on Adrian's neck in this photo. And it makes him want to just fall apart.

She doesn't even sound angry when she speaks. "Tyson, I… I don't know what to think. I mean, I didn't… Our jobs are demanding and I didn't expect you to be faithful. I didn't. That's not anything against you. I just know you and I knew what to expect. But this? What is this?"

_Me with my hand on a guy's dick._ He wants to say it just because he wants to piss her off now—who is she to stalk him like this?—but he can't find the words. He can't find any words because this is so bad and he's done it now. Everything is wrecked. She knows, and all she has to do is post this picture on Instagram or some shit and his entire career, as well as Adrian's, will be over.

"I don't have any excuse for this. It is what it is. I'm touching Adrian at the arena." He crosses the room to the couch and sets the phone down on the coffee table, then sits down on the edge of it, leaving space between them. If she slaps him now, he won't really be surprised by it.

"That's what I thought it was. I didn't want it to be, but…" She bites her lip and looks away, and he can see tears threatening in her eyes. It makes his gut twist. He _does_ love her, he fucking loves her, but… He just can't. "I walked around that corner and I wanted to die. How could you?"

He shakes his head and fixes his eyes on the floor, waiting for her to do something. Hit him, yell at him, start crying. When she doesn't do anything, he realizes he does need to answer her question. "I didn't… I don't know. It just… I wanted him and it spiraled out of control."

She stands and walks away, walks around him, but he doesn't turn to follow her movements. Instead, he just stares at the carpet and waits for her to react. Surely she was thinking of what she would do when he came home. How long has she even had the picture? He tries to think back, calculates that must've been taken on filming day… So about two weeks. _Jesus, Natty, why?_

For a long time, the silence grows between them and he knows he's fucked up beyond repair. He just doesn't know what happens now. For months, he's tried to figure out what would happen when it all fell apart and Natalya found out he was with Adrian, but he's been expecting her to attack him, to scream at him, to slap him or knee him in the groin or _something._ He never expected nothing. He never expected silence. Silence scares him because it feels like so many unsaid things between them are falling into a void and he will never be able to retrieve them.

Finally, Natalya sits back down on the couch and thrusts a sheaf of papers under his nose. "I don't want to do this. I just want this to end. _Us._ I could've taken you sleeping around with ring rats but… I can't and never will be whatever he is to you, and that isn't fair. I want a divorce."

It's like a punch in the gut, but it's fair because he's ruined all of the trust she might've had in him. "What are the terms of the divorce? I want to know what I'm signing before I do."

"I'm not moving out when you cheated on me." Her voice is firm, and he supposes that's fair.

"Didn't expect you to." He can't look up at her. "I just take my stuff and we call it quits, then?"

She sighs softly. "Yes. I just… I don't want this to be ugly or messy. I'll give a statement to the press that it just didn't work out, that we wanted different things, and that we're still supporting each other. You pack your stuff and go, and I'll delete the photo and it'll all be over, okay?"

_Okay._ He takes the pen she hands him, and after she's pointed out each place he needs to sign, he writes his name on each dotted line and hands the sheaf of papers back to her. Still no eye contact. Instead, he heads for the bedroom and mumbles out an excuse about just packing some overnight stuff and he'll make time to come get the rest when he has a place. She doesn't say anything, but he knows she isn't going to destroy his stuff while he's gone. In the ring, Natalya takes no prisoners. But the Natty he knows isn't like that. She doesn't hold a grudge.

He retrieves his jacket and his keys, stepping outside into the cool night air. For about twenty minutes, he pointlessly drives all over the city because he doesn't know what the fuck to do. Probably find a hotel room for the night, but he's stupid and selfish and he doesn't want to be alone. So instead, he digs his phone out of his pocket and dials the only name that makes any sense to him right now. The only name that brings him happiness even if that's now tainted.

Adrian's Geordie accent is so fucking welcome right now. _"You forget something, Tyson?"_

"I need somewhere to stay." The words come out in a rush and his eyes prick with tears as his words begin to break, bitter, on his tongue. "N-Natty found out about us and j-just had me sign divorce papers. Adrian, I d-don't know what the fuck to do, I'm so fucking c-confused."

_"Baby."_ The single word is like a fist to the throat and he just… He just can't anymore.

_Please, Adrian, don't turn on me, too._ "I just… I don't have anywhere to go and I just…"

_"Come stay with me."_ The offer is so sweet and he squeezes back tears, wishing he could pull Adrian close right now and kiss the words from his lips. _"We'll get through this. Come home."_

They fumble through a few more words before Tyson hangs up and beelines for Adrian's apartment, his hands shaking and his vision blurry from tears. He doesn't even have a right to cry about this considering _he_ is the cheater but God, does it just hurt to have this happen.

Adrian is there, arms open at the front door, and for a moment, Tyson feels okay.

* * *

**_A/N: I have too much respect for Natalya to turn her into one of those girls that screams and throws things. Part two of this has been completed, so the next one will be around soon. Remember, trilogy of two-shots. Ugh though, I really love writing Tyson._**


End file.
